The Lost Dog
A dog turns up lost and when it is learned that there is a reward for its return, Red initiates a search party for it. Cast (in order of appearance): , , , , , , , , , , Segment Summary See also: Transcript Opening Words: Women lament lost love. Men lament lost pets. Plot: When Red hears about a dog lost in the woods, he starts looking for it. His view drastically improves when he learns that the dog has a $200 reward attached for its return. He immediately initiates a search party to find the lost dog, with Harold keeping track of everyone. However, the search party goes missing, which worries Harold. Red decides to search down near a dog breeder, where he just so happens to "accidentally" open one of the dog pens, leaving every search party member with the lost dog. The real lost dog ends up finding its own way back home. Adventures With Bill: Bill goes looking for the dog in a blimp made out of a tank of helium, a number of balloons and a card table. The Possum Lodge Word Game: Dalton tries to guess the word "feelings" to win an entire case of Quebec Nordiques hockey uniforms. Red's Campfire Songs: The way that Red can sing. Handyman Corner: Red shows some ways to keep your dog from running away. Midlife: How to enjoy hobbies without sharing your toys with your kids. Visit With Ranger Gord: Red tests Gord on the objects around the fire watchtower. Buddy System: Red and Winston explain how to respond to a woman saying "I love you." Red's Handyman Tips: Red shows how to make a straight cut without a chalk line. Male Call: Red and Harold answer a letter about what makes Red laughs. Visit With Hap Shaughnessy: Hap talks about fishing with celebrities when he was a Hollywood director. Fun Facts Real-World References *The prize for the Word Game is an entire case of hockey uniforms worn by the Quebec Nordiques, who ironically, by the time the episode originally aired, had already relocated to Denver, Colorado, to become the Colorado Avalanche. *In the same scene, Dalton guesses the word in the Word Game when Red mentions it as the name of a song. The fact that they consider the song to be really bad stems from it becoming a target of ridicule for embodying what are perceived as the most insipid lyrical and musical qualities of 1970s soft rock music, and it appears frequently on lists of "the worst songs ever". Fast Forward *The Word Game in The Church Casino also has a prize related to a National Hockey League team had also relocated from Canada to the United States by the time of it's original airing, in that case the Winnipeg Jets, who relocated to Phoenix, Arizona to become what is now the Arizona Coyotes. In that case, however, Winnipeg has since regained an NHL team, this one also known as the Jets, who relocated from Atlanta, Georgia, where they were known as the Atlanta Thrashers, in 2011. **Both Word Game scenes also feature Dalton in some capacity, in the scene in The Church Casino he was the clue-giver to Red.